Because Of You
by Lily Evans Potter Star
Summary: A short Draco MalfoyHermione Granger oneshot songfic. To Because Of You By Kelly Clarkson.Enjoy!


**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Are you happy now! I said it! Nothing…

**Sobs**

P.S. Italics are lyrics. Which I don't own either!

**Angry muttering**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Because Of You"

A Draco Malfoy /Hermione Granger FanFiction

By Lily Star

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did._

"Draco-how could you? I trusted you-Harry, Ron, DUMBLEDORE! We all trusted you!" I cried, as he sat, his head in his hands. "Hermione…I'm sorry but you wouldn't understand. You're too damn innocent!" He yelled, turning his back to me. 

I ran from the room…. straight into Ron and Harry.

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery…_

"He never loved you Hermione." I told myself. Pulling away from Ron's warm embrace, I wiped my eyes and set my face in a brave set.

Face it-he's _gone._

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far…_

"What did they do Draco. Please it's the only way I can figure this out." I whispered to him.

His eyes, darkened with defeat, stared at me sadly.

"I've told you Hermione-you wouldn't understand! There would've been death!" He yelled, fists clenched.

"Then you never should have gone back." My voice…disappointed.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you…I am afraid._

"Stay close Ron-please." I shrieked, clutching his arm as we marched onto the battlefield Harry proudly in the lead.

"Wait Harry-Please don't go!" I screamed starting to sob. Harry hesitated, looking back, then continued.

"We have to fight Hermione-then it will be over. I'll protect you I promise." Ron whispered holding me close.

"I can't trust you Ron-I thought I could but I was proven wrong by so many people so many times." I said collapsing to the ground.

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out._

Draco came up to me.

"Hermione-Let someone help you. You're lost to the world. Let someone in-let me in."

"I did Draco. And you proved that all they will ever do is fail me." I said, wishing he would just go.

"Hermione…" His voice _pleading._

_I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

"Get the girl-she's down!" a Death Eater ordered.

"Hermione! Get up! Show no weakness!" A male voice called.

I stumbled to my feet, casting a shield around myself.

_I'm forced to fake a smile-a laugh everyday of my life._

"Hermione-you ok?" Harry asked as we sat in the common room.

"Yes Harry. Why wouldn't I be? I told you I'm over him." I sighed, smiling unconvincingly.

_My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with…_

"You told me being Muggleborn didn't matter to you anymore Draco! You said you would fill the emptiness…" I yelled, trailing off.

"I was wrong Hermione. I thought I could but I just…can't." Draco sighed.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you…I am afraid. I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep._

"It's ok Draco-the Order will protect us. Don't fear them...no crying." I whispered as Draco murmured in his sleep. But as I stroked his silky blond hair I wondered how much we could do.

_I was so young you should have know better that to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damned thing!_

"Hermione...Please don't cry. I'm here-I'm here for you." Ron soothed as I cried in my bed.

"I keep seeing you and Harry and everyone! Gone just…._ gone._"

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you_

"Hermione…this might be the last time I see you…. for a while. "Draco said looking pale and worn.

"Why Draco?" I asked one last time.

"I can't tell you! God Hermione…it's so hard…" He said.

"Fine just forget it…"

_I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid _

Because of you  
Because of you

A Death Eater stood over Draco and a flash of light jetted out of his wand-I couldn't tell the color. I immobilized the Death Eater and ran over to Draco. He lay, his eyes half-closed and barely breathing.

"Drac-co…what's wrong?" I whispered, kneeling over to listen to his heart.

"Slow death Avada Kervada. Hermione-I saved Ron. I'm sorry we had to go this way. They wanted to kill you for my loyalty. I wanted-needed to save you…I love you." he whispered, his eyes fluttering.

"Don't leave Draco. I'm so so sorry. My life will be nothing without you. I love you. Thank you."

And as I listened to his final heartbeat I felt my heart skip a beat as if a part of me had died to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Not my best work but I had inspiration and I went with it. Reviews (flames included) are appreciated!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
